This invention relates generally to manure spreader and, in particular, to an expeller deflector for manure spreaders.
When spreading sticky or lumpy manure with the type of manure spreader disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,272, the spread pattern may be uneven with large clumps of manure being discharged near the manure spreader. While an uneven spread pattern may not be critical when spreading manure on a field which will be tilled before planting crops, it is unacceptable when trying to spread a fine, light pattern on a field that will be harvested again later in the season. The material which has been the most difficult to spread evenly is industrial waste sludge from sewage treatment plants. This material clings in the area above the expeller and then drops off into the spread pattern in large clumps.